


When You Wish Upon A Star...

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: stargateland, Gen, Rituals, Stargazing, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John watches the stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Wish Upon A Star...

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stargateland Theme Week, with the prompt "39- SGA, John Sheppard, wish"

John leaned against the railing on his favorite pier and looked out over the ocean. Behind him the sun was setting, casting a radiant red glow over the city, but before him the cloudless sky was darkening. Patiently, John waited for the sun to set, lazily scanning the skies.

Finally, over in the general direction of the continent, the first star suddenly winked into being. John looked at it for a moment, thinking about Earth, and then closed his eyes briefly and made his wish.

He had done this ritual, made this wish, the second night he was in Atlantis - back when the Athosians were strangers and all of his superiors had just died. Now, John had gone on countless missions and felt more comfortable in his leadership. His team had made mistakes, but they'd saved a lot of people too. And John had placed his wish on this star more times than he could count. It wasn't exactly eloquent, but John didn't think the star would mind, and as long as he was here on Atlantis, he would continue to make it.

As full dark fell over the ocean, John pulled himself to his feet, flexing stiff knees. He glanced once more at the sky, now full of stars, before turning and heading towards the city door. Even as he slipped back into his Colonel Sheppard persona, the words of his wish still echoed in his ears.

 _Help me save them. Don't let me screw it all up._


End file.
